The Incident
In the year 2070 A then-unknown individual added literal tons of aphrodisiac to the water supply of Robina's Family causing all the futas to fuck their mums, sisters and daughters and impregnating them, once the family got out of the house, They wrecked havoc across the land raping every person on Nova and impregnating them and then miraculously impregnating themselves. They then figured out through their severely lust clouded mind how to fly Bullheads to the other countries who were powerless to stop the goddess and demigods, Robina also changed every man into a woman or futa and then raped them into unconsciousness then they flew to the rest of remnant. They fucked all of Vale, Vacuo and Mistral and genderswapped into women or futa before they were stopped but that was not before They impregnated the women. The women of Robina's Family could not be satisfied by the Futas so they too went to Vacuo and lesbian raped the women while giving them aphrodisiac which lay dormant for months. Robina also changed the worlds women's genes to only give birth to females and futas. Atlas was able to stop the Novaians by giving Robina an antidote and making her knock everyone out so that the aphrodisiac can wear off. The one who infested the water supply was a man called Silas Kuran who was working alone as he hoped that this incident would cause the government too revoke all of Robina's gifts, this of course failed as most women actually dreamt of being part of Robina's family. Silas was soon found hiding in the mountains of Nova and was promptly tortured for days before being executed. After this incident the population grew dramatically in Nova from around 10,000 to over 1,000,000 as a result of all the women migrating to Nova to be closer to Robina. By this time it would be harder to find a woman on Nova not somehow related to Robina. It was also at this point where Robina found out that she is infatuated with underage sex. Which lead to her establishing a law which stated any child fucked by Robina is considered hers and will not be returned. Robina also built a school which allows her to fuck the children. Robina also doesn't change her dick size from 50 inches which causes the children no small amount of comfort. Although Robina usually fucks the students, She has fucked 3 teachers; The first was Her mother Alice, the second was Harriet Mason who has the biggest ass in Nova, it was so big that she needed custom chairs, When Robina fucked Harriet, She bent Harriet over her desk, ripped her leggings and thrust her cock into her holes and impregnating her, which caused her to enter a bestial state growing 24 cocks, 4 for each hole and 1 for each hand, Robina than forced the futa students to rape and impregnate the females . the third teacher was Franceska Mila-Rose (who is also a lion faunus)who only wears a bra and boxers. Robina tore her clothes apart to get to the Amazonian body beneath. Robina also grew another dick long enough to go to her mouth. Robina also impregnated her. Robina also visits the schools in the main remnant to fuck the children there, it was on one such occasion where she met Summer and Kali teaching a swimming class ''nude, ''Robina used her invisibility semblance to slip into the pool and wade over to the two buxom faunus and thrust her cocks between their asses and cumming on their backs before driving her cocks into their holes.